


Accidental Love

by Diviana



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: When Grayson brings a guest to the Manor, Damian’s experiment causes some problems. Damian did not plan to create a love spell and deal with its affects this holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jaydick Week 3:  
>  **Day 4:** _Witch/Warlock_  
>  I Britpicked this HP! AU myself so if any British readers notice as blaring inconsistencies please tell me and I'll do my best to correct it.

Observing Todd in the foyer, Damian scowled, “What are you doing here, Deat—“

“Damian,” Pennyworth warned.

Unforgiveable Curse, Damian thought with disdain. More than a seed of doubt grew in his mind, how could a Half-Blood accidentally be recruited by blood supremacist regime so early on. Damian clicked his tongue.

In the background, he heard Pennyworth

He entered the richly decorated living room. The emerald and silver accents reflected their historical House. The Ancient and Noble House of Wayne had more exceptions as of late due to his father’s tendency to pick up strays.

Damian glanced over the image of Tim Drake in navy and bronze laughing like the daft fool he was. Damian questioned his father’s decision to adopt _Drake_ , but keep Grayson his ward. Perhaps Damian should thank his father’s past caution that he did not have to call Todd his brother.

Depositing his satchel on the carpet, Damian sat on the plush couch. He dug through his belongings. He uncovered a large, worn tome. In faded gold-leaf lettering, it read: _The Art of Spell and Charm Creation._

He opened it. Flipping the musty pages, he landed on the ribbon that marked his progress. Damian pulled up a roll of parchment. Ignoring the potential potions, Damian read the notes below the underlined spell he crafted:

> _Bonding_ :
> 
> -To adhere priceless, but heavy objects without risk of damage.
> 
> -Intended for Pennyworth

Still in the experimental stages, Damian had yet to find appropriate test subjects. As he observed the diagrams he drew, Todd walked into his line of sight. A lightbulb went off.

 _Todd is certainly heavy_ , Damian thought.

It was safer to use less valuable experimental subjects. Carefully, Damian drew his wand. He hid its length in his robe’s sleeve. He whispered the spell and aimed at Todd. A soft pink light surrounded Todd _and **Grayson**_.

Damian’s eyes widened. Jolting up, Damian hurried toward the two. Several seconds later, he reached them, but the faint halo faded. Damian pointed his wand and shouted, “Finite!”

The fire place filled with smoke. The Floo Network activated and Father ducked out. He observed the scene with a wary expression.

“Why is Damian casting a counter-spell?” Father asked.

Grayson shrugged. Todd stared at Damian, narrowing his eyes. Damian paused analyzing the situation. Grayson shuffled and fidgeted as he typically did. Grayson per usual stuck too closely to others. Approximately two steps’ space existed between Grayson and Todd. Perhaps, his spell failed… The translucent pink lingered in the air around Grayson and Todd, concerning Damian.

“The little prat did something,” Todd accused.

Damian growled, “I see you still have not learnt your manners, Todd.”

Walking into the room, Drake asked, “What is Todd doing here?”

Leaning onto Grayson, Todd remarked, “I was invited.”

Grayson tilted his head. Shaking his head slightly, he whispered in Todd’s ears. Damian made out a phrase: _we’re not here to fight_. Todd gritted his teeth and exhaled slowly.

Father’s gaze darted across the room. As his grey eyes jumped from person to person, they filled with suspicion. The lines of his face deepened.

“Do I –“ Father paused. Shaking his head, Father diverted the conversation. He angled to face Grayson. He said, “You said you wanted to tell me something, Dick.”

“Um…,” Grayson vocalised, straightening up.

Grayson exchanged glances with Todd.

Todd said, “Let’s get this over with.”

Grayson conceded in their silent discussion and sighed, “Where’s Alfred?”

“I saw him setting the table,” Drake said.

“Great, we can tell everyone at once.” Grayson clapped.

Grayson headed toward the dining room without further conversation. Todd followed closely behind. Grayson greeted Pennyworth with an exclamation and exaggerated wave.

“Mister Jason, I didn’t you were joining us for dinner. Shall you be staying this weekend?” Pennyworth commented, an affectionate expression lit up his face.

“Spit it out,” Drake demanded, crossing his arms at the edge of hall.

Grayson hesitated and shuffled right to face them. Todd shifted in the right of Grayson. The action tickled Damian’s senses. The way Todd stood seemed strangely protective as if he were supporting Grayson.

“So.” Grayson inhaled. “I’m dating Jason and –“

“What?” Drake shouted at the same time Damian growled, “ **No.** ”

Clenching his fists, Damian’s synapses blew up: _experimental bonding spell, Todd sticking to Grayson, pink haze… Pink spell._

Grayson and Todd exchanged glances. Grayson mouthed, _Give them a minute._ Their attention returned to Damian and company.

“Dick, you’re joking,” Drake gasped like a twat.

Rubbing his temples, Father said, “You are _brothers_.”

Todd snorted, “We’re strangers. Do you consider all wards of the same foster shelter siblings?”

Father’s expression tightened. Pennyworth similarly blanched at Todd’s response. Grayson tugged on Todd’s arm. He flashed disappointed look.

Then, the two shared another visual, intimate exchange. Todd schooled his expression. Grayson stepped forward. Todd reached out, catching Grayson’s hand. The action captured Grayson’s attention and he paused. A soft smile bloomed from his lips. A moment later, hands still entwined, Grayson straightened out.

“I thought you should know that…,” Grayson stopped and cleared his throat.

Loudly, he corrected “We’re not looking for anyone’s approval. Since you’re my family, I wanted you to know I’m happy.”

Pointing a finger at Damian, Drake accused, “What do you do to them? What was the bloody spell?”

Damian averted his gaze and said lowly, “An adhesive spell.”

“It was pink,” Drake said.

Damian growled, “Obviously it went wrong.”

Pennyworth piped, “Master Damian, was it one of your experiments?”

Damian nodded.

“An accidental love spell?” Drake exclaimed throwing his arms wildly in the air.

Father cupped the lower half of face, but his eyes expressed more than enough emotion. His brow pulled together. The wrinkles of his forehead became a valley. Father appeared equally disappointed and exasperated.

“No, it’s not because –“ Grayson began to protest.

Todd quickly pulled Grayson back. He stared daggers at everyone else in the room. In a low voice, Todd said, “Let’s leave.”

“No,” Damian half-shouted. “Neither of you are leaving until we undo this.”

“We’re leaving,” Todd repeated and added, “ _so bugger off!_ ”

“Perhaps it is best to stay until everyone’s concerns are resolved,” Pennyworth suggested.

“Only if I stay in the same room with Dick,” Todd negotiated.

Drake said, “Nope.”

“Then, we’re leaving, you arsehole,” Todd replied.

Grayson stepped between the two. Sky-coloured iris jumped between the posturing men, Grayson admonished, “I can decide for myself.”

“Come on. We’ll stay the weekend, together,” Grayson said.

He pulled on Jason’s hand, dragging him in the direction of Grayson’s room. Damian stepped forward only to be interrupted by Father.

“Separating them may worsen it,” Father pointed out.

Drake glared at Damian. “Fix this.”

* * *

Typically, Damian felt no particular emotions about his sleeping arrangements. That his room is located on the same floor as Grayson’s at times actually was rather convenient. At this moment though, with Todd also occupying that room, Damian cast a silencing spell around his room.

Prior to that, Damian suspicious heard the sounds of a bed creaking rhythmically. When Damian left the safety of his room, he ran into Grayson. The older man smiled at him broadly as he often did. An odd flush touched his neck matching a path of kiss marks that Damian wanted to Obliviate from his memory.

“What’s taking you so long, Dickie?” Todd called out.

He appeared from behind Grayson, half-dressed. His regularly sullen expression soften as he observed Grayson who smiled in return. The gaze harden as it reached Damian. Todd immediate wrapped his arms around Grayson, pulling back into the room several centimeters.

Todd spat, “What do you want?”

“Tch,” Damian clicked his tongue.

Todd being protective and affectionate to Grayson…. Damian internally shuddered. The two of them believing that they are in a relationship. Everything is beyond the pale.

Grayson mediated, “Stop provoking him.”

Grayson directed Todd to return to the room with a critical expression. Crossing his arms, Grayson shift to face Damian. His smile faltered.

Grayson sighed, “He’s a troublesome bloke and I know you don’t like him, little D, but I do so do try to get along with him.”

Damian clenched his jaw and countered, “That’s exactly what you would say under a love spell.”

“I also would say that if I am actually dating him,” Grayson replied, rubbing his temples.

Todd chimed in, “Just leave the wanker alone.”

Grayson shook his head and smiled sympathetically. Grayson said, “Try for me, okay?”

Grayson closed the door behind him as he exited the room. Following Grayson with his eyes, Damian wondered how to discreetly cast a counter-curse.

* * *

The next day discreetness fleet his mind as he walked into the parlor. Despite the excessive space available on the duvet, Grayson sat against Todd who has his arms near Grayson’s lap. Grayson inefficiently read and corrected papers. The parchment forms stacks on either side of them with Grayson dripping ink onto his robes.

“Aw,” Grayson vocalised. 

Todd shifted Grayson in his embrace to lean forward. He fed the goblet to Grayson although both of them had fully functional wands. Todd restored the goblet to the table and he relaxed back into the cushion. He pulled Grayson tightly to his chest, threatening to knock over an inkwell.

As they settled into bile-inducing display of affection, Grayson returned to correcting his papers. Todd observed him for several minutes and then closed his eyes. A tick later, he buried his face in the side of Grayson’s neck as if he weren’t in a shared space.

“You said you’d behave,” Grayson scolded without a bite.

At that moment, Damian cast a counter-curse. The spell glowed with a harsh white light. Todd’s affectionate gaze turned sour as he glared at Damian.

“We’re not under a love spell,” Grayson said, off-handedly.

His eyes never left the length of parchment. A heaviness entered his tone that combined with his body posture suggested his disapproval. A seedling of guilt seized Damian’s lungs. Damian tore the emotion out at the roots, ignoring the chest squeezing sensation. _This is for Grayson’s own good._

Todd looked Damian straight in the eye and kissed Grayson’s neck. His arms tightened around Grayson as if to prove a point. Grayson glanced up.

Todd stated, “This is why I can’t leave you alone.”

“Don’t you’ve got other work to do?” Grayson deflected.

Todd shook his head. “I finish my reports for the day.”

“Good for you, but I have not,” Grayson exhaled. “If you want to stay, then…”

Grayson paused. A flash of hope exploded in Damian only to be put out. Grayson reached his left hand to brush the loose hairs from Todd’s face. He angled his head to watch Todd’s face. Damian noticed Grayson’s lips turn down at the corners.

“You look knackered,” Dick commented, removing his hand. He tapped it on his lap and made a pointed noise.

Todd cocked a brow. Grayson chuckled lightly, “I won’t get done any faster if you keep interrupting me.”

Todd eyed Damian. His orbs hardened with suspicion. Flicking back to Grayson, he said,

“They’ll try something.”

“I can handle myself,” Grayson reminded.

“I know,” Todd – Damian cringed – purred, “I know.”

Todd added, a dangerous glint in his eye, “But everyone needs support.”

“If I agree will you being such a distraction?” Grayson replied.

Todd nodded.

“I agree.”

Side-glancing Damian again, Todd clicked his tongue. He sighed, “Up.”

Grayson stood up and gathered his papers. Todd helped move them to the table. Grayson rearranged his workspace and sat back down. Todd unceremoniously plopped down. He placed his head in Grayson’s lap. Re-establishing eye contact with Damian, he smirked before rolling over to bury himself in Grayson.

* * *

Damian attempted a several counter-spells, charms, and curses through the weekend when they strolled, the garden, arm-in-arm; when they exchanged “secret” kisses in the halls, when they appear flushed and hard of breath.

At this amounts things were so pear-shaped, he convinced Pennyworth to add bezoar to family’s supper. Damian sat at the table and focused on periphery senses on the two. If he observed too closely, even a squib like Drake would notice something off.

Neither’s mannerisms changed after consuming the broth. Damian’s heart plunged into his stomach. Damian felt the tendrils of horror and guilt entangle his organs. Damian realised, I broke Grayson.

Clearing his throat, Father stated, “Our opinions won’t change your minds; I take it.”

“No,” Todd scoffed.

Emphasizing his disbelief, Drake asked, “If you two are dating, how did this begin?”

Grayson’s express glowed. A blinding smile shone from side to side of his face. Todd stared at Grayson. His flat, stiff expression relayed a sense of reproach.

Todd said, “It’s been half a year.”

“That’s not my question,” Drake replied, eyeing Grayson curiously.

“Jay entered a unique circumstance and I happened to find him,” Grayson explained vaguely.

Father made a point of clearing his voice again.

Todd elaborated in an exasperated tone, “Stuck in my Animagus form. Stayed with Grayson.”

“I didn’t know it was him at first, but we got along,” Grayson continued, “We didn’t start dating until a month or two after it was resolved.”

Todd said, deadpan, “You believed a second-year over an Auror and a Cursebreaker?”

Grayson defended, “Who suggested we up-play our affection?”

Todd shrugged. “Who complains I’m cold? Their reactions countered the cringe factor.”

"You don't complain about my behaviour when it's cold or ni–"

Father interrupted Grayson's statement with a sharp stare.

"Shag," Todd said, smirking. "The word is shagging."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try for a fluffy fic, but since it was from Damian's perspective I feel like it cancelled out.


End file.
